


Ever Winter

by rayhne



Series: Truer than Gold [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Scott Lang, Civil War Team Iron Man, EverWinter, Explicit Language, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not MCU compliant, Original Character - Cat Jaster, Protective James "Bucky" Barnes, Rare Pairings, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is armed with ice water, not Team Cap friendly (except for Scott Lang), sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: In which FRIDAY is a cheeky girl, the Winter Soldier has a boyfriend (whom Rogers does not approve of), and Scott Lang is in the middle of a sexual identity crisis ...Please read from the beginning as there have been changes!





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth!

My apologies. I had hoped to post this in September but part 4 was being a complete ass. I ended up re-writing it maybe 4-5 times before I reached a version I was happy with. I suggest re-reading the whole thing from the beginning as there have been changes. I’m not positive how many parts there will be but I’m guesstimating 7 or 8 with an epilogue.

On a side note, I’ve gone from working part-time to full-time, which may cut into my writing time.

**Past notes**

Somehow I’ve acquired a crush on Martin Freeman. Why, I have no idea. I’ve only seen him in clips (no, I haven’t seen the MCU movies) and what I've read with his characters in fanfic. I figured it would fade quickly since he really wasn’t my usual type.

Then I saw Martin with a beard.

……

fuck my life

So I am now writing three different Everett Ross-centric stories. I started one, got an idea for another, and then decided this would be the shortest and easiest to write.

... welp ...

Anyway, as stated above I have not actually seen the MCU movies so there will be errors and characters may be off. If you see any really glaring errors, let me know.

**Strong language and liberal use of a certain word starting with** a ‘ **f’ below.**

This was supposed to be a nice simple sweet one-shot.

And then maybe a two-parter.

And, okay, then five parts with an alternate third part.

And then the little fucker decided it wanted a sequel!

_(fuck my life_

_no seriously_

_fuck my life)_

So this story has expanded. A lot. Right into yet another fandom that I don’t fucking watch, thank you very much!

huff ….

Some notes:

  * The Everett Ross in all my stories is based on the Everett Ross from the Black Panther movie, not from the comic books. I’ve expanded on him a great deal because he has so much potential and I seriously want him to be a complete badass.
  * Everett is a little shit and has no problem talking about their sex life in embarrassing detail.
  * There will be original characters and lots of made-up shit, though I’ll try to keep things sensible.



Potential stories:

  * Truer than Gold series - an Infinity Wars story and a sequel called A Soldier and a Doctor plus Outtakes.
  * Blood and Ivory - maybe two stories?
  * Who the Hell are you?
  * Two Broken Men - the next story I plan on writing. Praying this one will **_stay_** a one-shot. (not holding my breath)
  * Once We Could Fly (this may or may not be written as it is super angsty and it’s hard to type when you can’t see the monitor for the tears. It is, however, a good premise so I’m going to try.)
  * Trust series
  * And an array of one-shots.




	2. Surprise!

Scott knew about prison; he’d been there for six years. He knew when to stand firm, when to back off, and when to bluff. He could read a situation and react or not react accordingly.

He just wished he’d remembered all of this sooner.

The exVengers _(or as Steve insisted on calling them, the Real Avengers)_ had been pardoned with conditions and were now residing at the Avenger Initiative Compound. Scott was pretty much stuck with them since part of his pardon was that he be a part of an Avenger Initiative team.

He had thought he was being a hero but he’d long since realized that he’d been a sap, taken in by the glamor that was Captain America.

Then the glamor faded and he was left dealing with decidedly toxic people and team dynamics. Team meetings and meals rapidly became bitch sessions with the primary target being Stark. Granted, he was very used to that – Hank Prim never held back on his opinion of Stark – but they were living in a compound owned by Stark, rent-free and eating food paid for by him and yet they bitched because they didn’t have money to buy clothing and other things or have take-out as often as they used to and Stark wasn’t fixing their equipment – _(because, seriously? He wasn’t even here! And that was another thing. For every complaint they made and put-down, there was a remark that he wasn’t here. How can we keep an eye on him if he isn’t where we can see him?)_.

It was enough to make Scott want to reject the pardon and just go to prison again.

But there was a saving grace. Much to his surprise, he had found a friend in Bucky (Call me James) Barnes.

Rogers had refused a pardon unless his old pal was pardoned with him and he obviously counted it as a major victory when that happened. He thought that meant that everything would go back to the way it had been before the Civil War _(and seriously, who thought that up?)._ He’d be Captain America again, he’d get his shield back, and _(he was really big on this one)_ Stark would go back to being just a consultant and financier for the team.

Scott wasn’t so sure that was going to happen.

Unlike some of the others, he checked social media regularly and he saw what people thought of ‘Team Cap’ _(or Team Crap. He’d think that was really clever if he wasn’t part of it)_. It was enough to make him wince. Also, unlike the others, he didn’t treat James like some mindless extension of Rogers and he listened to him.

It turned out James had an entirely different view of Stark and once he was sure Scott wasn’t going to repeat anything he said to the others, they had many conversations. What James told him, coupled with what he discovered researching on the web, gave him a whole new view of the man.

Then word came that Stark was returning to the compound, along with some others. James got quiet and brooding, murder-strutting around the compound and glowering at the others _(but not at Scott, which for some reason no one else seemed to notice)_. Rogers attributed this to nerves at seeing Stark again and tried to reassure his friend.

He’d talk about accepting Tony’s apology and that, as team leader _(Oh God. Did anyone else even bother reading the pardons and the accords? Rhodes was team leader but, of course, Rogers was counting on becoming leader again.)_ he’d make sure Tony stuck with what he was good at, though they’d have to work a way to keep an eye on him in the lab and – Did they even remember that FRIDAY was listening? Or did they really think she was just an AI? Which she wasn’t. Scott figured that out within the first ten minutes of talking with her.

James just ignored him, sometimes muttering in another language. He used to mutter in Russian but then switched to some other language when he remembered Natasha understood Russian. James later told him that the language was Xhosa.

He was tense and uptight, Scott couldn’t help but think that there was something much more to his agitation.

Other than Rogers, that is.

* * *

Then the day of Stark’s arrival came and James was practically vibrating.

Rogers kept reassuring him, telling him that Tony wouldn’t hurt him _(because, you know, the man had blown off James’ metal arm after finding out he had killed his parents, but hey!)_ and James kept ignoring him.

Seriously, Scott wished he could do the same but Rogers was so – so – ugh!

James went from pacing to standing still, all the while staring at the door. He alternated muttering in two different languages, one Russian, the other Xhosa. At one point, Rogers suggested that he might be more comfortable staying in his quarters but James death-glared at him then resumed pacing.

It was almost a relief when the door finally opened.

The first person through the door was a surprise. At first, Scott didn’t recognize him but then he realized that it was the man who had temporarily replaced the former Secretary Ross as the U.S.’s representative on the Accords Council. Another Ross. Everett, this time and he remembered James telling them firmly that he had no relation to the former Secretary.

_(Rogers hadn’t cared. He just lumped him with the other Ross as someone who would use the Accords to control them. That was the first time Scott saw the really scary side of James.)_

He looked much different than he looked on television or in photos. Dressed in jeans, an untucked button-down shirt, and worn boots, his hair was rumpled and he had a scruff of a beard. Scott had a moment’s confusion as to why he’d be here then Rogers was shouting and he realized that James had vaulted over the love seat _(and right over him!)_ and was heading straight for Ross.

Ross didn’t even flinch; he just dropped the backpack he’d carried in. James’ metal hand slammed into the wall next to the man’s head, hard enough to dent it and his other arm wrapped around him, pulling him close enough to–

Kiss?

Oh yeah. That was definitely a kiss.

Ross hooked one hand in the tactical vest James wore, the other went behind the other’s head, entwining fingers in his hair. Neither of them looked like they planned on coming up for air any time soon.

“Gah!” Spider-man, who had followed Ross in, clapped a hand over his eyes and back-pedaled. “Minor here! I do not need to see this!”

Rhodes shouldered his way past Spider-man and huffed. “New rule. No making out in the common room.” He paused then sighed as the two men ignored him. By now, James had Ross against the wall and seriously looked ready to go to town. From what he could see of Ross, he was perfectly willing to let him.

“Come on you two. Don’t make me get DUM-E up here with his fire extinguisher.”

James finally broke the kiss to glare at Rhodes. Ross laughed softly, his forehead resting on the other’s shoulder. Turning his attention back to Ross, James nuzzled him until he raised his head. Foreheads pressed together, James continued to nuzzle the other man, every motion remarkably gentle for an assassin.

“I missed you, _ikatana_ ,” he murmured softly and Ross smiled.

“Kind of got that, babe. I missed you too but ya gotta calm down. I think you’re alarming the others.”

James snorted and sent a glowering look over his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account,” Scott said. “Seriously. That was hot as fuck and I’m re-evaluating my sexual orientation.”

“Scott! What the hell?” Sam gawked at him.

“No, seriously. I think I’m having a full-out sexual identity crisis here.”

“Yeah, they tend to do that to people.” Rhodes picked up Ross’ backpack and walked over to drop it in front of the door into the east wing of the compound.

“Come on babe. Let me go.” Ross had straightened up so he was no longer pinned against the wall but the other man was still holding him close.

James growled, arms still wound tightly around Ross. _(To be fair, Ross hadn’t let go on him either.)_ “Protect,” he said, sending an ice-eyed glare at Rogers, Natasha, and Sam.

“You know,” Spider-man spoke up. “I’ve seen Mr. Ross fight and he really doesn’t need –”

James jerked his head at him with a low snarl and the kid stumbled back so quickly, he tripped over his own feet.

“Okay! Yeah! Protect – I’ll just shut up now.” He said from his sprawl on the ground.

Ross laughed. “I appreciate the sentiment babe, but I really need coffee so how about you protect me over by the coffee machine?”

James scowled but finally released him. Ross started for the kitchen, James right behind him.

“This is the first time I’ve seen ‘protect’ translate as ‘check out protectee’s ass’,” Scott mused, chuckling to himself. “But hey! What do I know?”

“Scott!” Rogers threw him a sharp look and Scott just shrugged.

“Major sexual identity crisis here.” Rogers gawked at him and Scott rolled his eyes.

“How did you two even meet?” Natasha asked slowly. From the look on her face, Scott figured she was calculating how she could use this new situation and he flopped face-down on the love seat, hiding his disgusted scowl in the cushions. _(Ugh, they really need to get these cushions cleaned.)_

“A meeting in Wakanda.” Tony Stark strolled into the room, phone in hand. “It was lust at first sight. Ten minutes into the meeting, I was clutching a pitcher of ice water and praying they didn’t jump each other in the middle of the meeting.” He frowned thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure T’Challa had the table sanitized when we left.”

James said something in Xhosa in a sing-song tone and Stark blinked before clapping his hands over his ears.

“Okay, seriously? I did not need to know that. Fri-baby? Give his Royal Kittiness a call and recommend he sanitize the entire room.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Any luck with that coffee?” Rhodes asked and Ross held up a carafe, blackened on the bottom with burnt-on coffee. “This is like a fucking kindergarten sometimes,” he muttered. “There are spares in the cupboard above.” He paused with a frown. “There better be spares up there.”

There were.

Ross pulled one down and started to make the coffee. James leaned back against the counter, watching the man’s every move, a faint smile on his face. Once the coffee was going, Ross stepped back into his arms, leaning against him. James smiled, arms tightening around the other man.

“What the hell, Bucky? –” Rogers started.

Scott raised his head from the cushion. “James. He wants to be called James, remember?”

“Maybe you should stay out of this, Scott,” Sam suggested and Scott humphed, rolling over so he was facing up instead of down against the cushion.

“You call people what they want to be called, not what you want to call them,” he said firmly. “Besides, you know he isn’t going to respond to Bucky.”

“Yeah — right,” Rogers muttered, glowering at him before turning back to the couple. “Ah, James. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Scott started laughing, ignoring the glare he got. “Oh, yeah, right. That would have gone over real big. It would have taken you, what? Three minutes to blame everything on Stark and turn it into some huge conspiracy.”

“Scott!” Sam barked at the man. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Gee, I don’t know. Maybe I’m just fed up and in the middle of a huge sexual identity crisis but that’s not really important right now.” He sat up. “He didn’t tell you because you would have spent all this time bugging him about it.” He paused thoughtfully. “On the other hand, he probably would have gotten pissed off enough to punch you and – wow! We could have sold tickets! James, maybe you should have told him!”

“Don’t encourage him. Lang, right?” Ross asked, an amused smile on his face as he pulled away from James and started filling mugs, handing one to Rhodes, setting another on the counter for Stark then handing a third to James.

“Scott.”

“Scott. James tells me you’re alright, so call me Everett. Want some coffee?”

“Yes please, thanks!” He scrambled off the love seat and walked over to take the offered mug, sitting on the stool next to Spider-man.

“When did he tell you?” Rogers burst out, staring with wide eyes.

James huffed and rolled his eyes. "Skype, punk. Seriously, you need to get with the times.”

“Just how long has this been going on?”

“How long?” James tilted his head thoughtfully. “When was that meeting again Stark?”

Stark groaned. “You’re killing me. Seriously. Here I am, dead.”

“Four months,” Everett said calmly. “Two weeks, three days, seventeen hours and — ” He glanced at his watch. “23 minutes.”

Stark spewed coffee. “Seriously?! Ack!” He yelped between coughing fits. “What the hell? You two went at it during the freaking break??”

“ — am I old enough to be listening to this?” Spider-man asked the ceiling plaintively.

James shrugged, sipping his coffee. “We found a broom closet.”

“Right. Fri-baby–”

“Let King T’Challa know he may need to sanitize a broom closet.” FRIDAY chimed in. “On it, boss. Any other locations I should mention to him while I am at it?”

“Cheeky girl,” Everett said approvingly. He didn’t even seem the least bit surprised with the voice coming from nowhere. “Just our respective bedrooms and I’m pretty sure those are already covered.”

“Thank god,” Stark breathed. “I was afraid you were going to say the labs.”

“Oh yeah.” Everett mused. “Forgot about that. Probably wouldn’t hurt to mention it.”

“Gaahh!” Stark practically shrieked. “Okay! You two are barred from my lab!”

“And stay out of the kitchen,” Scott added with a shudder.

“What he said!”

Everett threw back his head against James’ shoulder and laughed. James watched him with an intense expression as if watching the other man laugh was the best thing ever.

Maybe for James, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikatana = kitten
> 
> I will be posting Outtakes of what happened in Wakanda. :)


	3. What happens in Wakanda ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt this story to give a bit of background.

Everett wasn’t sure how all of this happened.

Okay – yes, he did know. A simple case of looking across a table and seeing someone you just completely clicked with. If it had been at a bar or a restaurant or even a walk in a park, it would have ended with them in whose ever bed was the nearest or the bathroom or maybe behind the nearest bush.

As it was, it was an agonizing two and a half hours (and not just them either. Poor Tony’s fingers, had to have been cramped from gripping that pitcher of ice water so hard and for so long.) before they ended up in a broom closet and then it was _hands and lips and teeth and muffled sounds of passion and release with James licking his fingers clean in the filthiest way possibl_ e.

How either of them managed to make it through the rest of the day, he would never know. It didn’t help that everyone could see what was going on and felt the need to tease them about it but, really, he couldn’t care less. All he wanted was the meeting to be over and _then they were in his room and it was fucking glorious. Like he could never imagine it to be and honestly, he didn’t want the night to end_.

Then morning came and he met the Winter Soldier.

He knew it the second he opened his eyes. Gone were the laughing quirk to James’ lips and the gentle cool blue in his eyes. The Winter Soldier’s eyes were ice and steel, his features were solemn and hard.

Everett sighed and shifted to face him better. “So what do I call you?” he asked lazily.

A slow blink was the only indication of the other’s surprise. He tilted his head in an admittedly adorable way but he didn’t answer and Everett wondered if anyone had ever asked him that question. “Okay,” he said. “How about I just call you Winter? That work?”

Winter made no objection as he studied Everett intently. “You are not afraid?” He asked, his voice harder and deeper than James’ with a faint Russian accent.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Everett asked.

Winter’s eyes narrowed. “ _Nyet!_ ” he said sharply. “Never!”

Everett smiled. “Then no, I’m not afraid of you. I’m just glad both of you have the same tastes in lovers.” He chuckled at the Winter’s puzzled expression. “I knew you two were a package deal and I accept that.”

Winter moved closer, stretching out next to him. Everett let his eyes slip closed as the other nuzzled him softly. Lips on his, hand drifting down his side, over his hip –

A quick move and he was on his back, Winter over him. He gasped at the suddenness of it, his eyes flying open. His hands were being held captive above his head by Winter’s metal hand and he felt a thrill of fear and desire sweeping over him at the look in Winter’s eyes.

Winter settled comfortably between his legs, his thighs under Everett’s, forcing his legs up and apart _(vulnerable, helpless, hopelessly aroused)_ , his eyes never leaving the other man's. He was dimly aware of something soft trailing across his chest and his mind recognized it as a scarf and he shivered, guessing what Winter meant to do with that scarf.

Leaning forwards, Winter breathed softly against his ear. “Safe word.”

“Wha – what?” Seriously? Everett had no blood left in his brain and Winter wanted him to _think_?

“Nothing happens without a safe word.”

_Fuck!_

_Yes, please._

_Right now, dammit!_

“Ju – Juniper.” He finally managed and Winter laughed, a throaty, dirty sound that had Everett whimpering then the scarf was secured around his wrists, tied to the headboard and Winter was moving. Where James had been _slowness, tenderness, lazy kisses_ Winter was _hard, fast, demanding_ and all Everett could think is –

_God, I hope this room is soundproof!_

* * *

It was a blissful five weeks. Days spent either in meetings and negotiations or getting to know each other, nights spent curled up around each other, talking or making love.

James unceremoniously moved into Everett’s room. Not that he had much to move really. The right side of the bed became James’ (and Winter’s) and he had a drawer in the dresser and a half of the closet. The few books he owned took up part of a shelf and knick-knacks he’d acquired were set here and there.

Winter’s rather alarming collection of weapons were scattered around, some hidden, others not. Everett soon found himself helping Winter with his regular breakdown and cleaning of the various guns he’d acquired.

Okay, his life could get weirder and just when did the sight of the Winter Soldier breaking down and cleaning a Barrett M82A1M _(and where did he get one those anyways?)_ become a substitute for foreplay?

They talked about basically everything. Books, movies, the current political situations around the world, Wakanda, America, and all the history James had missed. They spent hours in one of the palace gardens, Xhosa language workbooks around them, working to improve both their understanding of the language.

Then a spanner was thrown into the works.

Everett held it in until they were back in their room (which, thankfully, was actually soundproof). Only then, did he turn to James.

“No! It’s not happening.” He snarled.

“Everett –” James sighed, stepping closer to him.

Everett deliberately stayed out of arm’s reach and James stopped where he was.

“It would only be until Stevie and the others are settled in.” He frowned at the look that crossed Everett’s face. “The only way he’s going to sign the pardon is if I’m pardoned with him but T’Challa, Stark, and the lawyers will make sure that my pardon isn’t tied to his.” He grimaced at the thought. “He won’t like it but –”

“Were you two lovers?” Everett blurted, then swallowed hard. He felt his face paling. He really didn’t mean to say that.

James tilted his head, obviously confused. “Are you jealous?”

Everett stared at him blankly, then he was out of the door before James could stop him. He heard the man call his name, but he ignored him as he almost ran out of the building.

* * *

When he returned hours later, soaking wet from a sudden rainstorm, he found Winter waiting for him. The second he closed the door, Winter was on his feet and moving towards him.

Everett held up his hand. “Wait, Winter,” he said and Winter stopped in his tracks. Everett smiled tiredly and leaned back against the door. “I’m sorry I ran out — I just –”

“There is no reason to be jealous,” Winter said, cutting him off in his curt way. “I do not like Rogers and James can barely stand who he has become.”

Everett frowned. “How –”

Winter shrugged. “We talk.”

“You – talk?” Everett asked, astounded. “How does that work?”

Winter huffed, tapping the side of his head. “We talk.” He stalked over to Everett, this time the man made no protest. “You are soaking wet. A hot shower, dry clothes, and food. Then we will all talk.”

Everett let Winter guide him into the bathroom where the man started up the shower and stripped him of his wet clothing. “You are thinking too hard.” Winter admonished, shoving him unceremoniously into the shower.

“I’m trying to work out if having sex with two different people in the same body qualifies as having a threesome.”

Winter let out a short bark of a laughter after a moment of surprised silence.

“Don’t laugh. If it does, I can cross that off my bucket list.”

“In that case, it does.” Winter disappeared into the other room while Everett let the water run over him, warming him. Winter soon returned with clean clothes. “I’ve requested food and James is yammering to take control. Come out when you are ready.” He disappeared out the door, closing it behind him.

When he finally emerged, the food had arrived and James was setting it out on the small table near the fireplace.

“This is almost unnerving,” Everett sighed and James threw him an inquiring look. “How you two switch back and forth.”

James shrugged as he sat down, Everett sitting across from him. “Practice. He’s still here,” he tapped the side of his head. “Listening.”

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Everett spoke. “Yes, I am – was jealous. I mean – _Captain Rogers_ versus _me_. I’m not anyone special.” He paused when James winced.

“Winter’s shouting, but I happen to agree with him. To me, to us,” he corrected with another wince. “You are very special.”

Everett flushed, but the look he gave James was pleased.

“And I should tell you that both Winter and I are very possessive as hell.” He paused, tilting his head. “You know Steve’s story?”

Everett gave a nod. “And yours.”

“No. Not really. You know official stories. There’s a lot of truth, but there’s a lot of – embellishment as well. They like to play up to him being so determined to get into the army, ignoring the fact that he shouldn’t have been in the army in the first place – shut up Winter. I’m telling this!” He caught the look on Everett’s face and sighed. “It’s distracting as hell.”

“Look, I get it. I always wondered about that. He wouldn’t have made it through basics if it weren’t for the serum.”

“Yeah, but way too many people think it was something noble – when it was just hazardous to everyone else. And the damn fighting, challenging anyone he thought was a bully. It was like trying to keep track of one of those little purse dogs that keep trying to go up against a Rottweiler. No, I’m serious. It was damn exhausting.”

Everett raised an eyebrow. “And after the serum?”

James groaned. “Even more exhausting. Steve –” He stopped, obviously trying to find the words. “I want to say he’s a good guy and back then I would have said so, but he just isn’t the same person as he was back then. Maybe he never was and I just didn’t see it at the time. It’s like — now he thinks he is the moral center of the world.”

“Oh god. Tell me you’re kidding.” Everett was aghast.

“You don’t see it?”

“I think I probably didn’t want to,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“He needs the Accords most of all,” James said bluntly. “Hell, Stark’s been policing himself for years but no one is policing Steve, he doesn’t think anyone should. I’m hoping I can talk him into realizing that he – that all super-powers and enhanced that wants to be a super-hero, needs policing. Just like police, just like the military, just like doctors, just like the rest of the world.”

Everett pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. “I have a feeling Rogers won’t react well to you having a boyfriend.”

James shrugged. “I don’t really know. He always was pretty open-minded, but I don’t think he’ll like me having you as my boyfriend. Which is why I can’t tell him – Not yet. I’m sorry Everett.”

“Well, in that case, I guess we’re going to be having lots and lots of phone sex.” He grinned widely at James’ laugh. “For how long?”

“No longer than two months with the option to leave if things get too bad,” James said firmly. “By then you’ll be free of your previous job obligations and everything should be set for me – and Steve.”

“So, what’s your plan?” Everett reached for the coffee pot, filling both their mugs.

James picked up the mug, leaning back. “Steve wants Bucky-his-bestest-buddy back and he just can’t seem to understand that I’m not Bucky anymore. Whether he likes I or not, I’m all grown up. I’m James, not Bucky. And Winter is Winter, but he will be laying low.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Because laying low will get this over with sooner and back with Everett.” The last bit was obviously directed internally. “Great, now he’s sulking.”

Everett snorted with amusement. “Well, just imagine how good it will be when we finally get back together.”

James’ eyes snapped open and he barked. “He didn’t mean right now!”

Everett almost fell out of his chair laughing.

James gave him a hurt look and waited for him to stop laughing. After a few minutes, Everett regained his composure enough to gesture for him to continue.

“My goal is to convince Steve that I’m not Bucky and that I am my own person and can do what I want as well as educate him on all the history he’s missed.”

“You think you’ll succeed?”

James gave him a tight-lipped look and Everett sighed

* * *

James went to the Avengers Initiative Compound and Everett to the UN to wrap up his work with the Accords council and to ease in his replacement. They talked as often as they could, but Rogers kept James busy and Everett was burning the midnight oil, making sure everything was finished before the move.

This included checking and double-checking the pardons for the exVengers, officially to make sure everything was correct and unofficially to make sure nothing got slipped into them that would tie James to Rogers for any longer than needed. Not that he thought that would happen, but after some of the crap the former Secretary Ross _(no relation, thank fucking God)_ tried to pull, he wanted to make sure.

He was finally done with what needed to be done, but James had four more weeks to go so Everett was at loose ends. Shuri invited him back to Wakanda for the duration to help her with experiments, which usually meant using him as a lab rat. He actually didn’t mind since he knew she wouldn’t do anything to seriously hurt him and it gave him new toys to play with. He worked out with Nakia and practiced his marksmanship with several of Winter’s weapons.

Finally, finally, the final four weeks were over and he grabbed the already packed to go bags. He tossed some new tools from Shuri into it as well as some spare ammo and the gun lockbox.

He’d already said his goodbyes, but Nakia walked him to where a Stark plane waited. He surprised her with a hug and she kissed his cheek, then he was on the plane to the compound.

* * *

A few hours later, he walked off the elevator and into the common area of the Avengers Initiative Compound. He paused to get his bearings, then smiled as James – no, _Winter_ hurdled over the love seat and its occupant, sprinted toward him.

Dropping his bag off to the side, he stood steady as Winter’s metal arm slammed into the wall next to his head and his free arm wrapped around him, dragging him close enough to kiss.

So they did.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is served, discussions are had, and Rogers is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018/12/25: Redid a sentence (minor, doesn't affect the story).

Everett and James had migrated over to the love seat and were sitting there nursing their mugs of coffee, James’ arm around the other man. Scott dragged over a stool from the kitchen, sitting on Everett’s side of the love seat while Spider-man hung from the ceiling. The others settled into chairs and couches.

_(Interesting how Rogers, Sam and Natasha were on one side of the room and Tony and Rhodes on the other. There was a statement in there somewhere._

_Then he realized he was on the same side of the room as Tony and Rhodes and knew that there was a statement in that.)_

James and Everett were talking in Xhosa and Tony would throw in a comment every now and then _(also in Xhosa. Scott was beginning to wonder if maybe he should learn the language. Yeah, he’d picked some things up when they were in Wakanda but clearly not enough.)_. Natasha was studying Everett thoughtfully while Rogers just stared at James, completely ignoring Everett. Sam was watching Rogers with mild concern.

“Is anyone else hungry?” Tony asked suddenly. “Because I think I am.”

This brought startled looks from the exVengers and Scott remembered some of the mocking tales they had told of Tony, about how the man would forgo eating in favor of coffee, questionable smoothies, and unhealthy snacks.

“Chinese good for everyone?”

“Everyone?” Rhodes glanced at the exVengers and Tony shrugged.

“Hey! Celebration! FRIDAY, order up everybody’s usual. Unless anyone wants something different?”

“Extra Rangoon.” Everett stood up, picking up James’ empty mug and gathering up other empty mugs as he made his way to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. He brought back bottles of water, which he handed out before settling back next to James.

“How does FRIDAY know your usual order, Everett?” Natasha asked, assuming a friendly and slightly flirtatious manner.

“That’s Mr. Ross to you,” James growled _(and, really. That Winter Soldier glare, especially when directed against anyone other than Scott, was a thing of beauty)_ and Everett laughed. He leaned back against James and opened a bottle.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve met FRIDAY, is it, my girl?”

“No, Mr. Ross.” FRIDAY’s voice had a degree of warmth to it, usually reserved for the likes of Rhodes or Spider-man _(Or James, Scott realized)_. “I’ve placed the orders, boss. It should arrive within fifty minutes.”

“That’s my girl. Make sure to plug in a nice trip for the travel time. Your discretion.”

“On it, boss.”

Rogers was looking at Everett with a frown and Scott just knew he wanted to make a “we’re a team and really, we should be friendlier to each other” speech, but was stigmatized by the fact Everett wasn’t part of the team and it was obvious he didn’t want to be friends with him. Natasha, on the other hand, looked like she’d sucked on a lemon _(The guy obviously adored James, she thinks he’s going to respond to her flirting? Then again, the fact that she was trying to flirt with him was just – ugh)_.

Tony started up a conversation with Spider-man that involved a great deal of science talk and Scott perked up, throwing in a tidbit or two that managed to get him included into the conversation. Rhodes rolled his eyes and started talking to Everett about his time in the military. Sam joined in and the three swapped stories while James alternated between glowering at Natasha and watching Everett with a fond expression. Near them, Rogers was talking quietly with Natasha.

Of course, it was too good to last.

“Tony,” Rogers cut in loudly. “We need to talk about Wanda.”

Tony blinked, turning towards Rogers. “No. No, we really don’t.”

Rogers frowned _(and there were those soulful Captain America eyes with just a hint of ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’)_. “It’s not fair to exile her just because you don’t like her –”

Rhodes choked on his drink. Once he could speak, it was with a hard, no-nonsense voice. “I’m going to stop you right there, right now. Why we are having this discussion again, I have no idea. Wanda is at Xavier’s to learn how to use her powers properly.”

“We can train her here,” Rogers said curtly.

“No, we can’t. No one here has any experience with her type of powers. Not to mention her habit of using them to influence others –”

“That wasn’t deliberate!”

“Thus, proving my point. She needs training with people who know how to handle her type of powers. Or have you forgotten that she was, deliberately or not, influencing others? How many folks were having nightmares because of her powers?” Rhodes very carefully didn’t look at Tony. Scott, on the other hand, had no misgivings about raising his hand.

“Scott!” Rogers snapped at him.

“Hey, no. Seriously. The last training session we had? Where Wanda panicked and lashed out? I ended up out for – how many hours?” Scott frowned, rubbing the back of his head. “Plus, three nights of nightmares before Xavier came and cleared out my head. Nope, not happening again. She comes back, I’m going to insist on being allowed to go back to prison.”

“She apologized!”

“Yeah, no, I don’t care,” Scott mumbled. There was a moment of silence as a doorbell rung throughout the compound. “And there’s the food. Come on, kid. Help me carry in. They’ll probably want your autograph anyways.” _(She did.)_

When Scott and Spider-man returned, lugging boxes of food, Rogers was still arguing for Wanda’s return, Sam and Natasha chiming in as a well. Everett and James had gone into the kitchen, returning with plates and utensils, which they set on the coffee table.

They set the food down and everyone started helping themselves. Realizing that the others were pretty much ignoring him (Because, you know, FOOD!) Rogers said something about discussing it more at the team meeting this afternoon and let it drop.

Once everyone had their food and were settling in for some heavy eating, James finally spoke up, saying something to Tony in Xhosa. Everett looked startled and almost choked on his lo mien. Once he managed to swallow, he said something sharply to James, who just shook his head and said something back firmly.

Everett groaned, sinking back down into the cushions, letting his head fall back before saying something in a plaintive tone that made Tony laugh and James glower. _(Not, interestingly enough, at Everett or Tony, but at Rogers.)_

The three of them spoke back and forth for a couple of minutes with Everett obviously protesting and the other two ignoring him. Everett finally gave up and concentrated on his food.

“It would be polite to talk in a language everyone understands.” Rogers finally chastised, giving Rhodes a look that said he thought that, as _(the current)_ team leader, he really should be the one saying something.

“If we wanted you to understand what we were saying, we would be,” James replied before resuming the conversation.

Roger’s lips thinned and Scott suspected he would like to keep interrupting the conversation but Natasha leaned over and said something in a low voice. Steve looked at his watch and finally nodded.  
Scott looked at his watch as well, realizing that the team meeting (more like team bitch session) was in less than thirty minutes, which meant Rogers was probably planning on hashing over the Wanda situation and no doubt planning on using the time to remind James of his status as Captain America’s _(which he isn't any longer and may never be again)_ bestest buddy and sidekick.

Wow. This was going to be fun. Maybe he could fake a head injury? Amnesia? Recurrence of Wanda-induced trauma?

Tony and Rhodes were now talking in low voices while Spider-man _(who had his mask pulled up enough so he could eat and very pointedly had his back to the other exVengers)_ talked with Everett and James about plays.

“Okay. So, we should really do this before the team meeting.” Rhodes finally said. Reaching for his briefcase, he pulled out a packet and tossed it to James. “Here ya go. Enjoy.”

“What’s that?” Roger’s said, immediately, leaning forward and holding out his hand.

“This doesn’t concern you, Steve,” James said curtly. He opened the packet and went through it. Everett straightened and leaned over to scan it with him. They both smiled and James nodded. “Perfect,” he said and shifted to kiss Everett gently.

“Okay, seriously. Do I need to get the spray bottle?” Tony asked with a groan.

“Yes, please!” Spider-man said as the two men broke apart, James smiling and Everett chuckling.

“Calm down, Spiderling.” Everett leaned back, grinning at the kid’s groan at the use of that nickname. He tossed a rangoon at him and Spider-man caught it and tossed it in his mouth. “You won’t have to put up with us much longer.”

“Oh?” Rogers said over Spider-man’s protests that he liked them just fine and he was just teasing. “So, you’re leaving then?” He was looking directly at Everett, who just smiled.

“We are.” James folded the packet back up and slipped into his tactical vest.

Roger’s smile vanished. “We?”

“Yes, we. I’m transferring to the Wakandan team.”

“What? Wait! You can’t!”

Before James could say anything, Natasha leaned forward, “Steve’s right. I don’t know what anyone may have told you,” she shot a look at Everett meaningfully. “But your pardon is on the condition you stay within the United States. If you leave, your pardon will be revoked and you could be arrested.”

“Exactly!” Rogers was glaring at Everett. “This is just some kind of trick —”

“Your pardons are conditional on you staying in the States.” James raised his voice. “The only condition with my pardon is that I stay part of an Accords sanctioned team. Which the Wakandan team is.”

Rogers gawked at him. “No,” he finally managed. “That’s — that’s not right. Your pardon is tied to mine and —”

“No, it isn’t. My pardon was already pretty much hammered out before you made the demand that I will be pardoned with you. The Accords committee asked me to come here for a couple months to get you settled in while my transfer was being confirmed and Everett finished up with the Accords Council.” He frowned at them. “Remember that meeting Tony mentioned early? That was for my pardon. Among other things.”

“Wait,” Scott said slowly. “So all this time you could leave?”

James shrugged, looking over at him. “Yeah. But after the first week, I figured you could use some support so —”

Scott blinked. “Wow. I mean, thanks.” And he meant it. He really didn’t know what he’d have done without James. He really hated that James was leaving, but now he had at least FRIDAY, who was not as mad at him as she was with the others, and the start of a working relationship with Tony, Rhodes, Vision, and the kid plus the new Avengers coming in. And besides, James deserved to be happy.

“But your friends are here, Bucky!” Rogers protested. “I mean, what’s in Wakanda that’s so important?”

James blinked. “Everett. And my friends. And my goats. And a few chickens. But first and foremost, Everett.”

Everett chuckled. “We’re going to need a house on the outskirts of the city if you’re keeping the goats. Your hut is too far away.” Everett mused then added. “M’Baku wants us to live in Jabari Land.”

“That’s even further away! And too cold. Plus, I don’t like his interest in you.”

“He only does that to tick you off.”

“I know. But still!” James huffed heavily.

“He seems to be under the delusion that I am, and I quote, a fluffy kitten in need of protection.” Everett laughed and let his head fall on James’ shoulder.

Spider-man choked on his food. “He hasn’t seen you fight, has he?”

“Nope. But honestly, his shovel talk to James was a thing of beauty.”

“Oh, please tell me someone recorded it,” Tony said hopefully.

“Ask Shuri for a copy.”

“It was impressive.” James acknowledged. “Almost as impressive as Nakia’s.”

Everett groaned and shook his head. “She didn’t.”

“She did.”

Everett laughed again and entwined his fingers with James’.

“So when will you be leaving?” Sam asked.

“About a week,” Everett answered. “Got some things we need to wrap up. And some things to buy. And make sure my stuff is ready for shipping. We are going to be furnishing a house.”

“We can get most of the stuff in Wakanda.” James reminded him and he shrugged.

“I’m a little confused here,” Natasha spoke up, her tone still flirtatious. “You working with the Accords Counsel so why are you going to Wakanda?”

“That was only temporary and I’ve already resigned from the JCTC and the CIA. King T’Challa offered me a position in his court. I’ll be acting as an adviser on external affairs. As such, both James and I have been offered Wakanda citizenship.”

“So, you’re turning your backs on America?” Rogers said, his voice censorious.

“Not really. It’ll be dual citizenship. And honestly, I think the upper echelon is rather happy at having us there as an ‘in’ into Wakanda. Which is why they aren’t making many waves about it.”

“You’ll have to come to visit later, Scott. Once your pardon is eased up.” James said. “Bring your daughter.”

Scott beamed. “Hey, yeah! Sounds great!”

Rhodes stood up, the whirring of the exoskeleton barely noticeable. “Team meeting starts in a few minutes so let's take it to the conference room.”

“Right.” Rogers rose. “Come on, Buc — James.”

“Not part of the team anymore.” James leaned forward and started closing cartons and stacking plates. “We’ll clean up here and —” He shot a meaningful glance at Everett.

“Okay, no corrupting my girl.” Tony admonished. “That means you keep it in the bedroom.”

“You might want to specify whose bedroom.” Scott surprised himself by saying and Spider-man groaned.

“Seriously, I’m going to start plugging my ears before coming here,” he grumbled as he swung out of the room and toward the conference room.

“Okay, no! You’re still part of this team, Bucky!” Rogers snapped and James straightened.

“No, I’m not. As of this morning, I am officially transferred to the Wakandan team.”

Rogers looked ready to argue but both Natasha and Sam yanked himself aside to mutter urgently at him. He finally allowed them to tug him down the hall, throwing dark glares over his shoulder all the way. Scott started to follow then paused, waiting.

“Damn. Punk’s going to try something.” James sighed.

“Look, you wanna stay at the tower?” Tony asked. “It’s not a problem. You’re not required to attend the meetings, training, or anything.”

James grimaced. “Tempting but that would just set Steve off worse. I’m hoping doing it slowly would settle him some.” His unhappy expression said he really didn’t believe that.

“If it gets intolerable, we’ll take you up on your offer.” Everett gathered up dirty plates and headed for the kitchen.

“Right. FRIDAY! Feel free to use the sprinklers if you need to!”

“Will do, boss. No hanky-panky outside the bedroom.” There was a pause before FRIDAY continued, her tone all innocence. “Does that apply to you and Ms. Potts, boss? Just for future reference?”

“Such sass,” Tony said fondly. “Where ever do you get that from?”

Scott laughed as he followed the billionaire from the common room.

 _(Later during the meeting_ FRIDAY _informed her boss that Mr. Ross and Mr. Barnes had finished cleaning up and that she’d only had to threaten them with the sprinklers twice._

_She also mentioned that Mr. Ross was remarkably limber for his age._

_Spider-man expressed an interest in investing in earplugs and maybe blinders.)_


	5. TMI!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett and James/Winter are completely shameless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over twice as long as my normal chapter but I couldn't find a place to split it.

“This isn’t fair!” Rogers burst out as he stormed into the common area.

Walking behind the other three, Scott rolled his eyes. The meeting had gone on for hours and Rogers was still ranting like that would change things. Stark and Rhodes had left with Spider-man to go back into the city, since they were staying at the newly rebuilt (and newly re-christened) Stark Tower.

A part of Scott wished he could have gone with them.

“What isn’t fair?” James’ voice came from the kitchen.

Rogers spun to look in that direction. “Tony’s being un —” He faltered to a halt and Scott moved forward hastily to gawk at the sight of James standing there with a sheet wrapped around him toga-style. He held a tray filled with food.

“Buc — James, what are you doing?” Rogers asked slowly.

James looked down at the tray. “We got hungry. So just ignore my earlier question. I got to get back to Everett. I kind of left him tied up.”

“Are you going to eat that off of Everett?” Scott asked, grinning.

“I’ll feed some to him.” James walked backward toward the east wing door. “See? I got chopsticks and everything. See you tomorrow. Maybe.” He disappeared through the door.

Scott collapsed onto the love seat, laughing. “God, I’m gonna miss those two when they leave.”

Rogers scowled at the reminder that James was leaving. “What do we even know about this guy?”

“Who, Everett?” Scott shrugged. “He seems like a nice guy and he and James get along really well,” he snickered, ignoring Rogers’ glare.

‘He worked on the Accords Council, right?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Scott said. “He’s one of the people who helped make it work. You know, helped get all the crap that the other Ross stuck in it amended. Helped make it into the document we all signed.”

“I don’t trust him! God knows what he’s doing to Bucky!”

Scott began to laugh helplessly. “About right now I’d say James is eating Chinese off of Everett’s naked body!”

“Scott!” Rogers was blushing fiercely.

“What? They’re adults in the privacy of their own bedroom — they are in their own bedroom, right FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mr. Lang. They are.” FRIDAY sounded amused.

“You don’t have cameras in the bedrooms, right?”

“Correct.”

“Pity. I mean, good. You know what, I need something to eat.” Scrambling off the love seat, Scott walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out leftovers. “Look, James is an adult. He’s in a relationship with another adult and they both seem very happy.”

“And we have other things to deal with,” Natasha spoke up but before she could continue, Rogers was shaking his head.

“First we deal with Ross.”

“Deal with —” Scott sighed, rubbing at his forehead. Yep, definitely a headache coming on. “Hey, FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mr. Lang?”

“Can you give us a rundown on Everett?”

“One moment please.”

* * *

“Mr. Ross?” FRIDAY said tentatively and Everett glanced up at the ceiling.

“Please tell me you can’t see us.”

“My eyes are covered,” FRIDAY said primly and Everett started laughing.

“Stop laughing,” James said sternly. “These noodles are slippery.”

“And now my ears are covered.”

Giving up on the noodles, James started laughing so hard he collapsed onto the bed.

“Thank God Tony left extra sheet sets,” he finally said. “Chinese is a lot messier then whip cream and strawberries. What’s up, FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Lang asked for a rundown on Mr. Ross as Mr. Rogers is complaining that they know nothing about you.”

Everett sighed. “Sure, tell them anything that isn’t classified.”

“Will do.” FRIDAY said then added cheekily, “have fun.”

* * *

“Mr. Ross has authorized me to tell you anything that is not classified.” FRIDAY finally said and Scott winced as he dropped back onto the love seat, sandwich in hand. What right did they have to demand someone’s life history? Before he could say anything, Rogers spoke up.

“Why would anything be classified?”

“Mr. Ross was with the CIA and JCTC as well as the Air Force. He occasionally did classified missions.” FRIDAY explained.

“Oh —” Rogers started but Natasha cut him off.

“That’s all right, FRIDAY. I’m sure we can find that information online.”

Scott rolled his eyes. Translation — I’ll just hack some computers and get everything on the poor guy.

“Right now we have to deal with what was said at the meeting,” Natasha said, glaring Rogers into silence when he opened his mouth to object. “I spoke to Clint earlier and Laura’s standing firm on her demand that he stay retired. If he comes out of retirement she’ll file for divorce and sole custody. So as much as I hate to say it, we better just let that drop. At least until Clint can get back into Laura’s good graces. I’ll keep in touch with him.”

Rogers shook his head sadly but said nothing.

“Wanda actually seems to be doing well at Xavier’s so I think we should just stop arguing about her coming back.” Natasha continued. “Once they accept she’s fully trained then she can come back.”

“What about these new people coming in?” Sam asked. “What do we know about them?”

Natasha pulled the list of new members from the folder she’s been given and looked it over. “I’ve heard of most of them. Scott, you know Hope best. What do you think of her joining the team?”

Scott shrugged, looking at his own copy. “She’s good. And a team player.”

“But her powers are pretty much the same as yours, aren’t they?” Rogers frowned as he read the short write-up on Wasp. “Do we really need two people with the same powers?”

“Colonel Rhodes did mention more than one team.”

“And the teams will be built up so people with similar powers won’t be on the same team.” Natasha smiled, looking at Rogers. “And they are going to need leaders.”

Rogers smiled at that thought then shook his head. “We just have to convince Bucky that we need him here.”

“You do realize that even if he was to stay you two wouldn’t be on the same team.” Scott pointed out.

“Of course we would be!”

“Your abilities are pretty much the same.”

Natasha spoke hastily, glaring at Scott. “Spider-man and Ms. Marvel are both underage and so are these other two so they won’t be on a team. They’ll just be coming here for training. We have this Devil person, Captain Marvel, Luke Cage —”

“Where are they going to live? Now that Tony’s remodeling the compound.” Sam asked.

“Why is he remodeling the compound anyway?” Rogers grumbled and Scott debating fleeing while he could. The remodeling was another bone of contention. Once the so-called ‘bunkhouses’ were built, the west wing, where they were currently living, would be remodeled into student quarters. The bunkhouses, which weren’t really bunkhouses but studio apartments, would be available to team members or staff who, for some reason or another, did not have a place to live or who wanted to live closer to the compound.

They were not, however, going to be free but the rent was very reasonable.

“Most of them have their own places.” Scott pointed out. “And jobs.”

“We’re heroes,” Rogers said scornfully. “That is our job. We need to concentrate on that and not waste time on other things.”

Scott blinked but decided to say nothing. Instead he thumbed through the papers in the folder. Contracts, rules, new members — to him everything seemed reasonable.

* * *

The next morning Scott stumbled into the common area, yawning and blinking. Movement in the kitchen attracted his attention and he looked blearily in that direction.

“Was wondering if you two were ever going to get out of bed,” he mumbled as he stumbled to the counter separating the kitchen from the common room and collapsed on a stool.

Everett laughed, sliding a mug of coffee over to him. “We were busy,” he grinned at James, who was at the stove cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious.

“Yeah, no details, please. I’m in a dry spell.”

A plate with scrambled eggs and bacon appeared in front of him and he blinked. “Wow. Thanks.”

James grinned at him, setting two more plates down on the counter across from him and a plate of toast between them. Everett brought over two mugs of coffee and they settled in for some serious eating.

“How was the meeting?” James finally asked.

“Not too bad. Colonel Rhodes stood firm on everything, which is good. Not that it completely stopped the complaining afterward.”

“And the report FRIDAY gave on Everett?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Natasha decided that she’d just get the information herself.”

“In other words, she’s planning on hacking into computers she shouldn’t be hacking into,” Everett said.

“Probably.”

“She does realize that she will get into trouble when she gets caught?”

“Probably not. I don’t think any of them have ever really had to take responsibility for their actions.” He glanced over his shoulder toward the door then back down toward his food. “Hey, Steve. Natasha. Sam.”

“Hey, Buc — James. What’s for breakfast?”

“Well, we’re having eggs and bacon. No idea what you’re having.” James leaned over to kiss the side of Everett’s neck. Everett grinned and offered him a bite of toast.

Rogers’ smile wavered. “We do breakfast as a team, remember?”

“Not part of the team.” Everett and James chorused.

“They offered me breakfast. No way am I turning that down.” Scott said then added, “I’ll do the cleanup.”

"Thanks.” James grinned at Everett and Scott groaned.

“You’re going back to bed, aren’t you?”

“It’s a thought.”

Ahhh, James.” Rogers said abruptly. “I was hoping we could talk. What with you leaving soon.”

Scott looked up to meet Everett’s eyes and mouthed “Yeah, right” at him. Everett grinned back and shrugged.

“Just a few more days,” he murmured back.

“Sure.” James grabbed the last piece of toast. “Just let me show Everett around and we can meet here at — what? 10-10:30.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great.” James gabbed Everett’s hand, tugging him after him. “See you then.”

Scott started picking up dishes and taking them to the sink, doing his best to ignore the murmur of voices behind him.

* * *

Sam, Natasha, and Steve were sitting in the common area when James returned. They broke off their low-voiced conversation as he walked past them and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Where’s Ross?” Steve asked as he rose.

“Firing range. He wanted to get some practice in. Where’s Scott?”

“He said something about checking out the bunkhouses,” Sam replied.

“You wanted to talk?” James glanced at Steve.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s walk and talk.” Steve started out of the common area.

Winter snorted in James’ head and he told him sternly to shut up. He had no doubt Steve wanted to talk out of FRIDAY’s ‘hearing’ and obviously thought she couldn’t monitor the grounds.

James had a feeling that the exVengers had a habit of underestimating her.

He followed the other man from the building and out onto the grounds.

“So,” Steve said finally and James rolled his eyes. “We haven’t had much time to talk since Ross arrived.”

James snorted. “He arrived yesterday. And I hadn’t seen him for two months. And we two have talked plenty over the last two months.” Too much, to James’ mind. Especially since Steve’s idea of talking was to rehash things that happened decades ago.

“There’s always —” Steve paused and cleared his throat. “Look, what do you know about this guy anyway? I mean —”

“He’s 42 years old. An only child with no immediate family but has a close brotherly relationship with a cousin his age. He was married in his early twenties but his wife sadly passed away two weeks before their third wedding anniversary. He loves cats and dogs but hasn’t had any pets lately because of his job. I plan on changing that once we get settled. He rides horses both English and Western style but prefers an Australian saddle. He collects vinyl records and has a very large collection which is going to be a real bitch to ship. He likes to rebuild and ride motorcycles. He speaks three languages — well, four now what with learning Xhosa and that doesn’t include ASL and BSL. He’s an expert marksman who is qualified to train and is often called in by the CIA, FBI, and several other agencies to teach. He can be a snarky little shit,” James smiled fondly. “And I love him more than I ever thought possible.”

Steve blinked at him, obviously surprised at his declaration. “You do?” he said in a small voice.

“Yes, I do. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, you were always such a ladies man.” Steve gave him a small grin.

“Relations between men was illegal back then, Steve. And homosexuals weren’t allowed in the military. So, yeah. I dated women and every now and then I hooked up secretly with like-minded dudes.”

“Wait.” Steve frowned. “Didn’t you say Ross was married? To a woman?”

“He’s bisexual. So am I, for that matter.”

“So you could date a woman. I mean, maybe you haven’t met the right one yet.”

“I have met the right one. Everett. I’m not going to break up with him just because you want me to stay here, Steve.”

“That’s not — I mean.” Steve fumbled then sighed. “Look. Natasha did some research on the guy —”

“Of course she did.” His contemptuous tone told the other man what he thought of that then he abruptly grinned. “Didn’t get as much as she thought she would, did she?”

“You knew about that?”

James just shrugged.

“Look, Ross was the Accords representative for your pardon, wasn’t he?” Steve continued determinately.

James blinked. “That’s the way it started out, yeah, but he recused himself once we knew we were going to have a relationship.”

“He what?” Steve sounded baffled.

“He removed himself as the Accords rep once we knew we were going to have a relationship,” James said patiently. “He stayed on as an adviser.”

“Oh,” Steve said weakly. “Natasha thought maybe he, ahhhh,” he flinched at the sour look on James’ face and mumbled the rest, “Thought he’d used his position to, you know —”

“You thought he blackmailed me into sleeping with him,” James said acidly. “Seriously, where did Romanoff get her reputation anyway? All she had to do was read the minutes of the meeting — which are publicly available — to see that Everett recused himself. Hell, she can even see who won the bets on when we’d first get together and where.”

“Bets?”

James grinned wickedly. “During the first hour of the first meeting, M’Baku, T’Challa, and Rhodes made bets on when we’d first have sex — M’Baku won, by the way — and where — T’Challa won that.” He sighed at the look on Steve’s face. “Steve, sometimes people just click, just know they’re right for each other. That’s me and Everett. I’m not giving him up just because you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that! I don’t have a problem with — with same-sex stuff, you know that. What I don’t like is him splitting us up. I mean, we’re best friends.” Steve smiled slightly. “To the end of the line, remember?”

“That was decades ago, Steve. We were best friends. We’re different people now.” Steve started to protest but James held up his hand to stop him. “At least I’m a different person. Look, you’re a friend, yes. But I have other friends now.”

“Yeah, sure. Sam and Natasha and —”

“No,” James said firmly. “They’re your friends, not mine. Sam and I barely interact, I really do not like Natasha or Clint, and I pretty much hate Wanda. Scott’s a friend, yes, and Tony, Rhodes, Spider-man. The rest of my friends are in Wakanda. M’Baku, T’Challa, Shuri. Steve, a large part of the problem is that you want to be my only friend.”

“That’s not —”

“Yes, it is. Remember when I went into the city for that class? You insisted on coming with me.”

“Well, yeah. That’s what friends do. They do things together.”

“But you didn’t want to be there. You complained and made such a fuss that I didn’t go back. What you want is for me to be available to be your friend all the time. You don’t want me doing anything without you. That’s not being a friend. That’s being possessive and controlling. Not something I’m going to put up with.”

“I can be better. We can work things out.”

“Sure we can. We can talk every now and then over Skype — someone can show you how to use it. We’ll be visiting the States occasionally and we can visit then. We can email and text each other. Within reason. Not all the time. I am going to be busy.”

“So nothing I say is going to get you to stay?”

“Everett and I discussed it. We talked about the pros and cons of living in New York or of living in Wakanda. We decided — together — that we would accept King T’Challa’s offer and move to Wakanda. Because deciding things together is what partners do.” James sighed at the look on Steve’s face. “Okay, what’s up?”

“Nothing! I mean,” Steve shuffled his feet, looking sheepish.

James crossed his arms and looked at the other man sternly. “Steve.”

“Well, Natasha wanted a chance to talk to Ross and —”

“In other words, she was going to be her usual skank self and try to seduce him.” James rolled his eyes. “Good thing Wanda isn’t here. You'd have her try to mind-whammy him and I would have had to kill her.” Ignoring the shocked look on Steve’s face, Jame spun on his heel and stalked toward the firing range.

* * *

Everett wasn’t even surprised. He’d actually been expecting it.

He’d just emptied the gun and was pulling out the clip when he became aware that someone else was in the room. Glancing over his shoulder, Everett suppressed a sigh at the sight of Romanoff standing nearby. She walked over with a sway that made him shake his head.

“If you’re planning on shooting, I suggested you button up or you’re going to end up with a hot shell down that over-exposed cleavage,” he grinned at the thought.

“Not bad shooting,” Romanoff’s hand reached around him to press the button to bring the target to the front, her breasts pressing against his arm and back.

He elbowed her hard enough to stagger her back and looked narrow-eyed at the button. Why would she use the button rather than ask FRIDAY to bring it up? Unless —

“Yeah, I’m good.” He slipped in a fresh clip, debating what to do. After a moment he decocked the gun and set it down on the counter, turning to face her. “What do you want?”

“Well, Everett. I just thought we might get to know each other better,” she stepped closer, one hand reaching out.

“Mr. Ross,” he corrected. “We’re not friends and we aren’t going to be. I don’t like you and I am not in any way interested in you. So step away from me.”

Romanoff paused, looking at him. Her expression cooled and she crossed her arms. “I understood you like women as well as men.”

“Well, that’s what bisexual means. I am, however, currently in a committed relationship with a man I love. Even if I wasn’t in a relationship, I wouldn’t be the least bit interested in you.”

“It shouldn’t hard to convince Barnes that something did happen,” Romanoff smirked, her eyes calculating.

“Wow. I’d almost like to see you try just to see him take you down. But I’m sure FRIDAY will say differently and save you the pain.”

“FRIDAY is currently off-line so —”

“FRIDAY.” Everett raised his voice, not taking his eyes from Romanoff. “Finish bringing up the target and put up a fresh one please.”

“Yes, Mr. Ross.” FRIDAY sing-songed and Romanoff’s expression froze. “And I wouldn’t be too sure about saving Ms. Romanoff any pain.”

“That’s my girl." He looked around. “Damn. You need a console or something that I can pat. Does James know about this?”

“He does and is on his way. Correction. He is here.”

There was a crashing of the door being thrown open and Everett raised his head to look at the man storming, blinking in surprise. “Winter! You’re in control early. You weren’t supposed to take over until tonight.”

Winter snarled, stalking toward Romanoff and she took an involuntary step before catching herself. Putting himself pointedly between her and Everett, Winter turned toward his partner, looking him over possessively.

“Don’t worry. She only touched me a little.” Everett was aware of Rogers and Sam entering the room, Scott following to lurk in the doorway. “Of course it was with her breasts so I may be a little traumatized.”

Winter sent a glare over his shoulder at Romanoff. “Go away,” he growled. “And don’t come near Everett again.”

“That was you!” Scott blurted. “When Everett first arrived. That was you who jumped over me, not James.”

Winter gave him a wolfish grin and turned back to Everett. “Game?” he purred and Everett narrowed his eyes.

“What kind of game?”

The grin deepened and Winter pulled a bandanna from his back pocket, letting it dangle.

“Ahhhhh.” Everett turned to pick up his gun and settled into a shooting stance. “FRIDAY, are you still recording?”

“Yes, Mr. Ross.”

Winter wound the bandanna into a blindfold and secured it before lifting the earmuffs from Everett’s neck, slipping them into place. There was silence for a moment then Winter’s voice came through the communication device. “Ready?”

Everett raised the gun, imagining the target in his mind.

“Between the eyes.” Winter’s voice was low and husky.

Everett adjusted his aim and fired.

“Right hand.”

Adjust, aim, fire.

“Right knee.”

Everett felt Winter’s breath against the back of his neck.

Adjust, aim, fire.

“Left abdomen.”

Adjust, aim, _fuck_!

Winter licked the back of his neck and Everett held his fire as his breathing hitched. For a moment his brain short-circuited and he struggled to regain his composure. A deep breath then another, letting it out slowly then —

Adjust, aim, fire.

“Right foot.” The barest whisper against his skin.

Adjust, aim, — _Winter nipped at his ear, the bastard!_ — fire.

Winter kissed and licked at his shoulder (with just a touch of teeth) as he murmured the next target. “Base of the throat.”

Adjust, aim, fire.

Winter leaned into him, pressing against his back, leaving no doubt of his arousal. His hand slipped around Everett to cup his growing erection, nipping at his jaw until Everett turned his head to catch Winter’s lips in a kiss. “Heart,” Winter whispered against his lips and Everett adjusted, aimed, and fired.

Winter’s free hand moved to take the gun and set it aside then pulled off the earmuffs. A part of Everett was aware of others in the room but he could care less as he turned in Winter’s embrace to continue kissing the man.

All too soon Everett became aware of someone _(Rogers)_ yelling and pulled back with a sigh, resting his forehead on Winter’s shoulder as he struggled to control his breathing. Winter finally pulled the blindfold off and he blinked in the light.

“FRIDAY, stop recording and bring up the target,” he said, his voice shaky.

“No need. You hit the target correctly every time.” Winter grinned down at him.

Everett smirked. “Yeah, I’m that good.” He shifted to look around Winter at the others, surprised to see that Scott was arguing with Rogers. It took a moment to process the words and he huffed into Winter’s chest.

“Scott’s right,” he called out. “There’s no way I’m walking back to the bedroom with a raging boner so you guys might want to leave. And if you don’t? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had an audience. FRI-girl? You might want to cover your eyes and plug your ears.”

“Eyes covered and ears plugged, Mr. Ross.” Seriously, how could an AI, even one of Stark’s caliber, sound so freaking _real_?

“Think Tony would let us adopt her?” Everett asked softly then raised his voice. “Might want to clear out, all of you.”

“Just clean up after yourselves,” Scott smirked as he hurried out.

“Bucky!” Rogers yelled but Winter ignored him as he slipped his hands under Everett’s thighs and lifted him onto the counter.

“Go away, Rogers. Unless you really want to watch.” The last few words were strangled as Winter undid his jeans and slipped a hand inside.

There was a moment of silence then the sound of footsteps stomping away. A glimpse over Winter’s shoulder showed the door closing and the room empty except for them.

“Finally,” Everett sighed then Winter is on him, all need and desire and heat and Everett stopped thinking for a while.

* * *

“That wasn’t Bucky!” Rogers fumed as he stormed into the common area. “That was the Winter Soldier!”

“I thought he was gone?” Sam said nervously.

“FRIDAY?” Scott reached for the remote and flopped onto the love seat. “What’s the deal with James and Winter?”

“Mr. Barnes and the Winter Soldier are two separate personalities in the same body. They are capable of communicating with each other. Over the last two months, Mr. Barnes was most commonly in charge. However, with Mr. Ross here, Mr. Winter is demanding equal time.”

“Why wasn’t I told?” Rogers demanded.

“Maybe because it was none of your business,” Scott suggested, flipping through the channels then, before anyone could say anything more, he continued. “FRIDAY, does the Accord Council know? And Dr. Stark?”

“Yes, Mr. Lang. They are all aware of Mr. Winter’s existence.”

“So that’s that. Ohhhhh, The Mummy. I love this movie.”

* * *

At the sound of the door opening, Scott sat up to look at the couple entering the room. They were holding hands and looking remarkably smug.

“James back in control?” he asked and the man smirked at him.

“How’d you guess?” James collapsed on the couch while Everett continued into the kitchen.

“You carry yourself differently. And just look — different.”

“The eyes are a good tell,” Everett remarked. “And the expression.”

“Yeah. That. Plus Winter is a scary dude and you —” Scott stopped, unsure of what to say.

“— are a big cuddle-bunny.” Everett called out as he searched through the cupboards.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it that way but — yeah.”

“Cuddle-bunny? That’s not what you usually call me.” James smirked.

“I seriously doubt Scott would ever think of you as a homicidal bundle of fuck-bunny.”

Scott choked on his drink and ended up coughing so hard he thought he was going to lose a lung. He felt someone slapping his back and someone else laughing. Once he could catch his breath he collapsed on the love seat.

“You two are going to be the fucking death of me,” he groaned.

“I hope not. You’re the most tolerable person here.” Everett set a bowl of chips and another of carrot and celery sticks on the table. “There is nothing worth eating as a meal in the kitchen. We can order in later.” He sat on the couch, waiting for James to sit back down before laying down and resting his head in his partner’s lap. “Where is everyone anyway?”

“I don’t know. They’re not inviting me to their reindeer games anymore.” Scott reached for a handful of chips. “No loss.”

“Hmmmm. Is that The Mummy?”

The Mummy was just ending and another movie gearing up when FRIDAY did her polite throat clearing. “Mr. Ross? You asked to be notified when the Accords meeting was being aired.”

“Oh, right. You guys mind? I want to see how Cat is doing.”

“Sure. Who’s Cat?” Scott asked.

“Cat Jaster. The new US rep to the Accords Council.” Everett explained as the channel switched to the UN channel.

“What are they debating now?”

“It’s to do with mutants and their children. Sensitive area.” James started to card his fingers absently through Everett’s hair and Everett shifted contently, eyes on the TV.

A few hours later, they were finishing off the pizza they’d ordered when the other three came into the common area. Sam drifted over to the kitchen, searching through the cupboards while Rogers and Romanoff sat in nearby chairs.

“What’s this? The accords?” Rogers asked, nose wrinkling in disgust.

“Shhh.” Everett waved at him in irritation. “I need to hear this. This is one of the tricky parts.” He sat up, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees, eyes on the TV and listening intently. “Come on, Cat. We talked about this. You gotta get up there and shut it down — there you go!” He clapped his hands together as the red-haired woman took the floor. “That’s my girl!” He flopped back against the couch and looked over at the man next to him. “Winter! When did you —” He glanced around the room. “Never mind.”

“Hey, Winter.” Scott waved. “Want the last piece?”

Winter grunted his thanks, taking the pizza slice and leaning back, arm around Everett as he glowered at the others.

Scott noted with some amusement that the other three were eying Winter warily and Sam had actually edged backward. After a moment, Rogers cleared his throat.

“I was hoping to talk with James.”

Winter scowled at him darkly. “What makes you think James wants to talk to you?” he said, his voice harsh.

“Why is Winter even in charge?” Romanoff asked, her eyes on Everett.

“He’s possessive and a bit over-protective. And I don’t think he trusts any of you.”

Winter humphed, tossing the last bit of pizza into his mouth.

“Plus he’s only taking charge a couple hours early.” Everett continued. “James doesn’t mind or he wouldn’t be in charge.”

Winter leaned over to whisper into Everett’s ear and the other man flushed, elbowing him lightly. “Behave,” he said sternly then added, “At least until we’re in the bedroom.”

Rogers cleared his throat nervously. “I think I’d like to hear that from James.” He said sternly and Everett sighed.

“Fine. Winter, let James take over for a while.”

“James really doesn’t want to talk to him but fine,” Winter growled. His eyes seemed to shift in color, from steel to cool blue and his body language gentled but only a little. James sighed. “What do you want, Steve?”

“How can we be sure you’re not Winter?” Romanoff demanded.

“Piss off, Romanoff,” James said curtly. “Steve?”

“Look,” Rogers said in a soothing tone. “We just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re not acting right —”

“Not acting right,” James repeated. “According to who? You?” He shook his head. “Look. Steve. I’m really not happy with you. First, you try to break me and Everett up then you don’t blink an eye about Romanoff trying to seduce Everett. Which is, quite frankly, disturbing. Maybe we can talk later, in a day or two but right now Winter wants back in charge so —”

“Why?” Rogers burst out. “Why does he want to be in charge? And why are you letting him take charge? Why is he even there?”

James blinked. “Winter’s a part of me, like it or not,” he said slowly. “We actually get along pretty well now.” His eyes flickered toward Everett and he smiled faintly. “As for why he’s taking charge tonight, well. Everett and I had last night so Winter gets tonight.”

“Well,” Romanoff’s tone was mocking. “Easy to see who the woman is in this relationship.”

Scott, James, and Everett gawked at her as did Sam. Rogers, on the other hand, was nodding in agreement.

“Ahhh,” Sam said after a stunned silence, throwing an apologetic look at the couple. “Natasha, that’s not how same-sex relationships work.”

Rogers frowned and Scott just knew he was about to say something really stupid. “But someone has to be —” his voice faltered at the looks he was getting.

Welp, he hadn’t been wrong.

Everett let his head fall back. “Has to be what? The weak one? The submissive one? The one who’s always on the bottom?”

“Don’t forget always in the missionary position,” Scott muttered.

“And you assume that’s me?” Everett looked at Natalie and his next words were mocking. “Is that some of your brilliant profiling? Jumping to the conclusion that I’m the bottom because I’m shorter and smaller? Newsflash. One of the most dominant tops I’ve ever known of is a 5-foot-4 drag queen with a rotating harem of pro football players.”

James huffed at that and Everett grinned at him before continuing. “Sometimes James or Winter is on top and sometimes I am. Sometimes I’m the submissive one and sometimes they are. It depends on what we want to do at the time. And,” he looked from Rogers to Romanoff then back, resting his hand absently on James’ knee. “Contrary to what some people may think, being the one who’s being penetrated does not make someone any less of a man.”

Rogers was flushing scarlet by this time and James shook his head.

“Winter is laughing himself sick,” he sighed. Turning his head, he kissed Everett’s temple before standing. “We’ll talk later, Steve. Definitely before we leave. Now I’m letting Winter take control — and by the way. The one not in control does not take control without the other’s permission unless its an emergency. Now, Winter wants to go get the bedroom ready and I have no idea what he means by that but give him thirty, Everett.” He strolled from the room, his gait changing as Winter took over.

Everett watched him go with a smile, not looking away until Winter was gone.

“God,” Scott sighed. “I am really going to miss you two when you leave.”

“We’ll be back. Tony wants us to teach here sometimes.”

“Teach?” Romanoff looked at him. “Teach what?”

“Firearms. Confronting or fighting baseline humans.” Everett flicked a look at Rogers. “Make sure people know that Baseline humans can’t take full out blows from Enhanced and that doing things like, you know, slamming shields into someone’s chest can actually kill them.”

“Ouch.” Scott murmured. “Burn.” Yes, he’d been involved in the destruction of the airport and he’d tried to mess with Iron Man’s suit (and he’d apologized. Lots and lots.) but he hadn’t actually hurt anyone. Lots of damage and he’d be paying that off for, like, forever but —

Rogers didn’t seem to hear what either of them said. He seemed lost in thought, frowning thoughtfully.

“Your relationship with Bucky —” Rogers said slowly.

“With James.” Everett corrected. “And Winter.”

Rogers gave him a hard look but before he could say anything else, Scott cut in. “With both of them. I mean, wow. That’s — how does that even work?”

“I met James first and then the next morning, I met Winter. We worked things out over time.” Everett grinned, leaning forward, arms resting on knees. “They are completely different people. They like different foods. They make love differently. They fight differently. Even their handwriting is different. It’s a learning experience and I suspect it will be for the rest of our lives.”

“Okay,” Scott kept talking in hopes of keeping Rogers from saying anything really stupid. “Next intrusive question — feel free to tell me to shut up — uhm — audience?”

Everett started laughing. “Let’s just say that I’m pretty sure T’Challa had the entire palace sanitized after we left. If there was a flat surface we pretty much fucked on it or against it.” He paused thoughtfully. “I think there’s a video of what happened in the throne room.”

Scott fell off the love seat laughing and Sam was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin. Rogers looked shocked and Romanoff speculative.

“From the looks we got, I’m pretty sure the Queen has seen it. And probably the Dora Milaje. Definitely M’Baku. He keeps commenting on my tattoos.”

Scott, who’d been thinking of climbing back up onto the love seat, decided that staying on the floor was safer.

“I’m not sure who was responsible for the gift basket of condoms and lube left in my room that first night but I’m thinking it might have been Shuri. Or Nakia. Or both of them. Which was a good thing because I didn’t have nearly enough with me.”

Yep. The floor was way safer. Less distance to fall.

“Granted, it wasn’t nearly as impressive as the one that Tony gave us here but, hey. It’s the thought that counts.”

“There are adult gift baskets?” Scott managed to gasp.

Everett smirked at him. “Apparently. I’d hate to think he put it together himself. Though I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Okay.” Scott debated with himself. Oh, to hell with it. “What’s in an adult gift basket?”

“Assorted condoms, all kinds of lube, restraints, body oil. Assorted toys.” Everett chuckled.

“And who gets restrained?” Romanoff asked in a spiteful tone and Sam started to look like he wished he was elsewhere.

Everett shrugged. “Sometimes me, sometimes James, sometimes Winter. Though Winter prefers to use scarves. And blindfolds. And gags. Apparently, I can be loud.”

Scott's sides were actually beginning to hurt from all the laughing and he was having trouble breathing.

“Everett,” Winter growled from the doorway.

Everett turned his head to grin at the other man. “Hey, babe.”

Winter rolled his eyes and humphed then shook his head. “Come on,” he grinned toothily.

“Right. On my way.” Everett rose, throwing a grin at Scott and a smirk at the other three. “See you sometime tomorrow.”

“Don’t break any furniture,” Scott said cheerfully, finally climbing back on the love seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm working on part five but keep getting distracted by Two Broken Men (and writing plotless porn. (Don't ask.))
> 
> The mini-rant at the end concerning same-sex relationship comes from a disturbing tendency some writers/artists have of 'feminizing' Everett Ross (or John Watson).
> 
> Note: I will be removing the next two chapters once I figure out if that deletes the comments. Also, thanks to everyone who commented concerning how anti-team Cap this should be.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an announcement/clarification

**Strong language and liberal use of a certain word starting with** a ‘ **f’ ahead.**

This was supposed to be a nice simple sweet one-shot.

And then maybe a two-parter.

And, okay, then five parts with an alternate third-part.

**_And then the little fucker decided it wanted a sequel!_ **

_(fuck my life_

_no seriously_

_fuck my life)_

So this story has expanded. A lot. Right into _yet another fandom that I don’t fucking watch, thank you very much!_

huff ….

Anyway, this story has become a lot more than just a story of Everett and James. What this means is:

  * Parts one and two need to be rewritten and expanded. Since I’m actually adding a lot more plot (or rather an actual plot other then Everett and James being cute together) I’ll need to flesh things out more.
  * There will only be one part three; I’m not telling you which one I plan on using.
  * There will be original characters and lots of made-up shit, though I’ll try to keep things sensible.



Some notes:

  * This is turning into a series. For now, the series name will be Rubicon, which is a name I use when I can’t think of another.
  * It will also be part of another series which will be for all my stories based on characters played by Martin Freeman. This series is tentatively called Martin Freeman is my Fandom. Once I get that set up I will be posting a summary of planned stories.
  * The Everett Ross in all my stories is based on the Everett Ross from the Black Panther movie, not from the comic books.



I am looking for a beta reader as well as someone to help out with getting facts straight.

Once I write part three it will replace this part. I hope to do this before DragonCon over Labor Day weekend but make no guarantees. On a side note, if anyone is going to be at DragonCon and would like to talk fanfic, let me know.


	7. Just a note

Just wanted to let folks know that I will be posting (or in the case of the first two chapters, reposting) after DragonCon. So after the Labor Day weekend. 

Also I wanted to ask ... would people prefer the slightly Not-Team-Cap-Friendly version or the really REALLY Not-Team-Cap-friendly version? Just curious, still not sure which I'm going to use. Both are Scott-Lang-Friendly.


End file.
